The Confrontation
by Ways
Summary: To think that two disgusting humans, one baring the Omnitrix and the other a disgusting halfling would dare face Yellow Diamond? Drabble.


**So… I wrote a oneshot crossover deal where Steven and Ben fight Yellow Diamond for no reason. It's a thing I did for fun, I have no intentions to continue it or make a scene leading up to it, so yeah… hope you enjoy!**

**I just really wanted Ben to interact with YD.**

BAM!

The two warriors were sent flying at the force of the blow.

The first of them, a young boy wearing a pink shirt with a star on it, slammed into the wall before flopping onto the floor.

The other, a gem with green skin and wearing a jumpsuit of sorts, righted himself in the air before landing in a crouch, skidding to a halt next to the boy.

"Steven!" The gem called out to his friend.

The boy, Steven, groaned but shakily got to his feet. "I'm okay…"

The gem raised an eyebrow, not quite believe him. But nodded and helped him up.

Steven gave a weak smile to him. "Thanks, Ben."

"No problem."

From out of the dust, a heeled boot stepped out towards the two fighters. The boot alone towered above the two as they looked up in fear at the gem in the boot.

"Absolutely disgusting!" The owner of the boot spat. The perpetrator was none other than a lemon colored gem that towered over all. With a gem in her chest and sword at her side, it was none other than Yellow Diamond. "You two are single handedly the most putrid beings I have ever laid my eyes upon!"

"Yeah, well you're not looking so pretty yourself, _your highness._" Ben snarked, the formality delivered in a mocking tone.

"Shut your mouth!" The diamond snapped.

And with the swat of her hand, Ben was sent hurtling away from the boy.

"Ben!" Steven cried out at the sight of his friend.

The diamond glared down at Steven. "You, a hybrid of a human and that pathetic excuse of a gem, Rose Quartz!"

She knelt down, reaching for Steven only green energy blasts to pepper her hand. The diamond stopped and looked to see that it was none other than Ben, with two blasters formed on his wrist.

She directed her attention to him instead, scooping him up as if he were a toy. "And you! A human daring to masquerade as an Emerald-"

"It's Gem-erald." Ben corrected.

"As a **_gem,_** the universe's greatest race! That pathetic device known as the Omnitrix should never have been created by that fool Azmuth in the first place, and to let it fall into the hands of a child?! Infantile, inconceivable, inexcusable!"

Ben rolled his eyes. "Blah, blah, blah… First of all, the Omnitrix is awesome. Second, Azmuth is no fool, he's the smartest guy in like three galaxies! Probably would be four if he came to this one! And third of all, do you know how many people have made that same rant about me having the Omnitrix, lady? At least when Vilgax does it, he gets to the point faster."

"Ben…" Steven gulped as he looked nervously between the commanding gem and the hero.

"Oh right, I forgot to do the thing!" Ben laughed. And with that, 'Gem-erald' folded his arms into the shape of a diamond. Dripping with sarcasm, he added, "_My Diamond_."

Yellow Diamond's face contorted into one of blistering fury as the gem laughed.

But as soon as the anger flashed over her face, it receded. Yellow Diamond now had a clam look on her face.

Just as quickly, she tightened her grip on him, causing the laughter to stop and the green skinned gem to go red in the face.

"You have disrespected me for the last time, Benjamin Tennyson!"

"No!" Steven cried out. "Let him go!"

"Be quiet!"

Steven furrowed his brow, a look of determination crossed his face.

"I said, let him go!"

And with that, Steven leapt up into the air, shield formed at his side, prepared to hit the diamond.

But that didn't happen. With her freehand, she slapped the gem hybrid out of the skies and onto the hard floor.

With that, she smiled and prepared to finally crush Ben.

Only for a flash of green light to spill out from between her fingers.

"Ow!" She yelped as she opened the palm of her hand to reveal a new alien form that fell to the floor with a hard thump.

Standing before them was a new alien made entirely of teal crystal, similar to that of tadenite. A green dark green muscle shirt with black lining hugged his bulky figure along with black pants and shoes. Two spikes rose out of the smalls of his back, topped off with the usual green eyes and the Omnitrix resting atop his belt.

Yellow Diamond grumbled as she rubbed where the spikes prodded her hand.

Without a word, the alien raised a wall of crystal before them, separating himself and Steven from the matriarch.

In a flash of light, Ben was back in his human form and rushed to help Steven while the Diamond was ranting about Petrosapien scum as she pounded on the crystals.

"Ben… we gotta go…" Steven groaned.

Ben's eyes widened in surprise. "What?! Steven, we can-"

Steven shook his head. "No. We tried talking to her and she won't listen and we can't beat her on our own…"

"Come on, we can take her!"

"Ben, we've gotta find Gwen, Kevin, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Rook. Fight together…"

Ben grit his teeth in frustration, looking between the struggling boy and the massive gem pounding away at the gem pounding away on the wall of crystal.

He let out a sigh and turned to Steven. "Let's go."

And with that he transformed and carried Steven out of the room.


End file.
